Icebreaker
by FruitPlaty
Summary: AKA "Fundamentals of Air Conditioning & Risk Management". Prompted by a certain event in the Season 5 finale. It was supposed to be a one-shot scene, but it grew into a potential episode storyline.
1. Part 1

**ICEBREAKER - Part I  
**

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Dan Harmon &amp; NBC_

* * *

"So, you…?" Ian Duncan poured himself another glass.

"So I asked everyone to turn around and I wondered what each of them would be thinking at that moment."

"Why?"

Jeff's brow furrowed. "Why did I ask them to turn—?"

"No, why did their thoughts matter? I thought the computer started up because of a_ feeling_? Did you lie about that?"

"No, no... It did." Jeff emptied his glass.

"Carry on, then."

"I— I really should go home."

"You're avoiding now, Winger. It obviously meant a lot if it opened the door."

"There was more than a literal door that got opened."

Duncan poured more whisky into Jeff's glass. "Do tell."

"Do you know something already?" Jeff picked up the glass and eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Oh, I— I just know it wasn't Britta."

Jeff swallowed and then drank from his glass.

"And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Pelton either, no matter what he tells everyone."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh god," he drank the rest of the whisky. Duncan picked up the bottle again, but Jeff put his hand over the glass. "You've guessed then."

"I guessed long before you started drinking. So, are you going to do anything about it?"

"Do anything…" Jeff reached for the bottle, but Duncan pulled it away. Jeff glared at him, "What could I possibly do?"

"I don't know," Duncan shrugged. "Tell her?"

"Or I could just drink the shame away."

Duncan scoffed. "What's to be shameful about?"

"She's twen—" Jeff shook his head. "I'm for—"

"Come on, you're not married. You don't have kids. She might be a little too short for you, but that's due to the Kentucky Fried hormones you ingested as a teenager." Duncan laughed, "And clearly the ages don't matter that much since you could barely get them out." He stood and walked back to his desk.

Jeff sighed. "Why did I come to you for life advice?"

"Is that what you came here for? I thought it was my liquor." Duncan put the whisky bottle in the top drawer.

"I think I've had too much to drive."

Duncan shuffled towards the door, "Just as well there are a few students staying back tonight. I could get one of them to take you home." Duncan touched his forehead. "I might get one to take me home too," he opened the door and sneaked a peek along the hallway. Duncan smiled at the smartly dressed young woman walking towards his office. "Miss Edison, what are you still doing here?" Duncan turned back to smirk at Jeff's annoyed expression. He stepped outside the room, keeping the door ajar, and held onto the wall.

"Professor Duncan, are you okay?" Annie sniffed the air. "It's a bit early for that isn't it?"

"Not for me, but," Duncan pushed the door open, "Maybe for him."

Jeff dropped his hands from the window and smiled at Annie. He pocketed the key he'd found in Duncan's top drawer. "Hello Annie."

"Jeff?" Annie glanced at Duncan and walked into the office. "Why were you—?"

"Mr Winger needs a ride back to his place. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, but—"

Jeff shook his head. "I can just get a taxi."

"Nonsense, carpooling is good for the environment."

Annie eyed Duncan suspiciously. "Since when do you—?"

"Goodnight Winger. You too Miss Edison." Duncan patted Jeff's shoulder and pushed him away from the desk. He waved as Annie left the office and gestured for Jeff to follow.

Jeff stopped at the door and scowled. "It's the student-teacher thing too."

"Why?" Duncan walked towards Jeff. "You should be thankful she's now a student teacher."

"What?"

Duncan held the door and swung it between his fingers. "Oh, you didn't—?" He laughed and pointed, "Icebreaker."

Jeff stepped back as the door slammed shut.


	2. Part 2

**ICEBREAKER - Part II  
**

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Dan Harmon &amp; NBC_

_A/N: For the sake of a minor joke, I ignored some logic that Jeff or the Dean may've moved between seasons 4&amp;5._

* * *

"Are you coming, Jeff?"

His shoulders dropped as he turned away from the door to look at the young woman. She stood by the lockers; her focus on what was inside her briefcase. He hadn't noticed exactly what she was wearing earlier or how her hair had been styled. Jeff forced his eyes to blink as he gazed at her tight ponytail hairdo accompanied by a smart pant suit with billowing white blouse. She then straightened up and her determined cheeks soon caught up to her detached expression.

"Jeff, are you coming?"

Something had changed. He wasn't looking at an upset Annie, or a tired Annie; not even the Annie that hit raw nerves with poignant speeches that he last witnessed just one week before. This Annie was new to him, and she scared him more than all the other Annies combined.

"I have to leave now, Jeff. So if you're not coming with me, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

"No," Jeff took one step forward on purpose and another by accident. He'd forgotten about the whisky. Jeff leaned against the lockers to steady himself. Annie's car keys rattled in her left hand as she checked the phone with her right. Jeff smiled at her. "Are you nervous about something?"

"I'm just waiting on a phone call about a possible part-time job. Nothing all that—" she looked up at him. "You're ready to leave then?" She pocketed her phone, but held onto the keys. "My car's just outside. Duncan got me a good spot." Annie stepped to the side and walked away.

Jeff kept close to the lockers as he followed her down the corridor and then shuffled out the door. His land-legs regained their stability when his shoes hit the concrete outside, but he didn't catch up to Annie's brisk pace until she stood waiting at her car. It was only eight parking spots from the entrance. Jeff tapped on the car roof when he reached the passenger door. "This is what your student-teacher thing gets you?"

Annie shrugged. "It's one of the perks."

She opened her door and then reached over to unlock the passenger side door. Jeff did his best to not look at her billowing blouse through the window. He opened the door and climbed into the snug passenger seat. "It's a bit—"

"There's a thing under the seat," Annie said, pointing at the floor. She turned the ignition on and wound down a window. "Sorry, there's no air-con. It needs fixing but I don't have the money yet."

"That's fine," Jeff pulled the lever under the chair and relaxed his long legs. He then knocked his head on the roof. Jeff winced, "Better for the environment."

Annie laughed and turned her head to look behind the car. She glanced at the rear-view mirror and then put the car into reverse. The car backed out of its space slowly. Annie turned the car around and then drove towards the exit.

Jeff glanced at Annie. "So what's the job?"

"Library assistant," Annie replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

Jeff had expected more than that. He had always expected more than that. He'd expected a lot from Annie over the last five years and she almost always lived up to those expectations. And when she didn't, it had been because Jeff had forgotten what she meant to him. Or, rather, he had ignored what she meant to him and pursued a relationship with someone he could barely stand to listen to without interrupting with a snide remark. But Jeff loved to hear Annie talk; he loved to hear her talk to him. Something had definitely changed. It wasn't just her new hairstyle or her closer parking spot. Why wasn't she talking to him now? Why had they barely seen each other in the week since they saved Greendale? Why did he have to learn about the student-teacher thing from Duncan?

He decided to ask a question out loud instead. "So, what are the hours?"

"Weekends mostly," Annie shrugged. "Some night shifts. It'll depend on my availability during the week. They say they're flexible."

Jeff nodded, thankful she gave him more information to sift through.

"So you'll be staying on at Greendale then?"

"What?" Annie glanced at him and then back at the road. "Of course," she replied with a smile. "At least until I see a reason to leave. That place keeps me grounded," Annie chuckled. "My time away after graduation proved that. It's just not keeping me afloat financially, so I need to find something that will. The library job might not be my dream, but it'll help me get there. So will Greendale."

Jeff grinned. "I agree," he caught her quick look back at him. "And I'm glad you're staying. Greendale needs you." He caught the eye roll too, and it was then that he realised there was more to her withdrawal than just figuring out her next career move. Jeff looked ahead and thought over his next statement.

"Here's your building." Annie stopped the car near the entrance. "Can you walk?"

The tone of her voice suggested she'd shut down from him again. Jeff knew he needed to get the emotions in play if anything was to get sorted out that night. The components were there, and they had worked perfectly a moment before; the mainframe just needed a reboot. A blast of human…

Jeff twitched at the door slam and stared at Annie's small frame orbiting the car. She opened his door and gestured for him to get out. Jeff fumbled with his seatbelt and eased his legs onto the pavement. He noticed Annie's briefcase near her feet and listened to the jangling of her car keys while she helped him stand. Jeff put his arm around her shoulders, but she spun around and locked his side of the car. Annie picked up her briefcase and put an arm around Jeff's back. He leaned into her just enough to make her think he was less steady than he'd appeared.

"Thank you, Milady."

Annie paused, but she gave no verbal response. Her expression was hard to decipher at that angle, but Jeff waited for her to sense his eyes upon her. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that he noticed her lips quivering. She blinked and a single tear slipped down her cheek. Annie turned her head to the side. Jeff put his hand out, but moved it away when she stepped back. The elevator opened and Annie walked into the hallway. She looked back at Jeff holding the doors open.

"Have you got your keys?"

There was no sign of the Disney face now. Jeff pulled the keys out of his pocket and Annie grabbed them before they slipped out of his hand.

"Watch it, or you'll have to stay at the Dean's place tonight." She pointed at the narrow gap in the floor. Annie sighed and walked towards Jeff's apartment. She unlocked the door, muttering, "And that'll just validate his story."

Jeff stopped by the door marked 203. There was an immediate gasp and the sound of someone hitting the floor. Jeff rolled his eyes and entered his home. Shutting the door, Jeff gazed around his empty living room. The kitchen and dining areas were also Annie-free but the door to the bathroom was open. Jeff walked towards it at a leisurely pace, listening for any indication of the activity within.


	3. Part 3

**ICEBREAKER - Part III  
**

_Disclaimer: all characters belong to Dan Harmon &amp; NBC_

_A/N: Jeff doesn't say Annie's speech correctly because this is _Jeff_... not Abed. ;)  
_

* * *

There was one new message.

_Miss Edison, you have been placed on the shortlist for position #AACL541. We will call you within three working days to arrange a second interview._

Annie stared at the screen. She counted a number with her fingers and then put her phone away. Checking her face in the mirror, Annie grabbed a tissue from the box on the vanity. It was the last one. She sighed and used it anyway, dabbing it around her eyes to remove the excess signs of moisture.

"Are you decent?"

Jeff's voice broke her trance and she could feel the tears welling up again. Annie blinked them back and mimed a strong 'no'. She put the tissue into her coat pocket and walked out of the bathroom. Annie smiled at Jeff as he stood to the side. "I just got a text from the library. I've been shortlisted."

"That's great. Congratulations." Jeff stepped forward to embrace her. Annie accepted the hug, blinking back more unruly tears. She kept her head low as she backed away from Jeff and walked through the living room. Jeff whispered her name just as Annie neared the door. Her legs stopped working when he spoke again. "Milady?"

Annie shook her head. Her tear ducts seemed intent on playing hardball, so Annie decided to just throw a curveball at her feelings. She turned around and quickly realised she'd missed her mark. Jeff was at her right side with one hand poised on the liquor cabinet.

Annie sighed. She sat on the sofa, pulled the crocheted scrunchie from her hair and let her dark locks frame her brooding face. A moment of realisation later, Annie looked up at Jeff still standing by the cabinet. His eyes seemed to be burrowing into her very soul. Annie shook her head. "I should have left you at Greendale."

"What?" Jeff joined her on the sofa. "What's wrong, Annie? I thought you would be hap—?"

"What's _wrong_?" Annie scoffed. "What's wrong with you, Jeff?"

"Huh?"

"I've heard a lot of things today; actually this past week. I know you and Britta aren't getting married, which is…" Annie shrugged, "I don't know."

Jeff chuckled, "Great news? You know it wouldn't have worked."

Annie looked straight at him, "Why not?"

"'Cause I don't—," Jeff pulled a cushion out from behind his back. "Britta and I— we're ridiculous together. That's what you said, right?"

"Um," Annie sucked her bottom lip. She glanced at the liquor cabinet, "I said a lot of things."

"Like how we should respect each other?" Jeff smiled when Annie turned back to him. "Let others want what they want, no matter how self-destructive or empty our desires are?"

Annie's brow furrowed. "You remember all that?"

"I remember what I felt." Jeff swallowed, "Abed told me your exact words earlier today. It's partially what sent me to Duncan's liquor stash."

Annie glanced at Jeff's liquor cabinet again. "I might be ready for some now."

"The only thing in there is the Glencallan Pierce bequeathed me." Jeff shrugged. "I'm not exactly ready to drink it yet."

Annie nodded. "I've never worn that tiara."

Jeff got up from the sofa, "How about you wear that tiara when you get the library job and we'll celebrate with a glass of fine scotch?"

"De—," Annie paused. "It's a deal if, and only if, you tell me truth Jeff."

"What truth?" Jeff stopped by the kitchen bench.

"Borchert's lab," Annie fiddled with her scrunchie. "It wasn't the Dean, was it? Your," she licked her lips, "blast of passion."

Jeff's shoulders dropped. He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Was it Britta?" Annie looked up at him.

"Not Britta," Jeff answered straight away. Annie watched him take a deep breath. She smiled at him with eyebrows raised. He scowled back at her, "Not Abed either. _Annie_—"

She stood and proceeded to tie her hair loosely. Jeff caught hold of her arms and then moved his hands to her shoulders. Annie glanced at each of them. "It was a _platonic _blast of passion?"

"It was more than platonic," Jeff admitted. "Annie, I—"

"Before you say anything else, I need to confess something." She frowned when Jeff's hands left her shoulders. "I've been avoiding you this past week."

"I've been avoiding you too."

"I know," Annie nodded. "And when I realised why, I got upset. But it's not your physical absence that upset me. It was—"

"Everything else?" Jeff sat on the back of the other couch. "I know I haven't been completely there with you, Annie. I've been shutting myself off from you for years, and I realised that in Borchert's lab. I felt it before Raquel did. I just didn't get it clear in my head until that door opened. And then I was just too scared to deal with that realisation. It took me a whole week to find the courage to do something about it, and even then I needed a little prompting."

Annie smiled, "A little liquid courage."

"No." Jeff chuckled, "Abed first and then Duncan. I know. Neither would be anyone's first go-to for relationship advice."

"Nor the person I saw," Annie glanced to the side and then at Jeff. At his look of confusion, Annie clarified who it was. "Britta."

Jeff's brow furrowed. "Did she—?"

"I can tell she's not _happy _about it, but she's not angry either." Annie shrugged, "What did Abed say? Was it just—?"

Jeff pursed his lips. "I saw you counting on your fingers before, in the bathroom. I looked in just as you were checking your phone. Abed said you did that at home too; the finger-counting. I didn't understand, but he said something about binary code and that you can work that out in your head, so why would you need to count on your fingers? I—," Jeff paused, shrugging. "I still didn't understand. He said your head had been fuzzy since we saved Greendale. He said you spent so much effort trying to save Greendale that you didn't realise you were drifting from me until Britta and I—" He sighed, looking to the side.

Annie squinted. "Why did he say all that? I haven't—"

"He also said he'd read your diary," Jeff smirked.

"I'm gonna kill him." Annie muttered through her teeth. Her right hand formed a fist and then Jeff's left hand covered it. Annie stared at his hand while he spoke.

"Just wait until Troy can make it for the funeral and I can get you off on an insanity plea."

Annie smiled, and then frowned. "Troy, Pierce—" Annie moved back to the sofa. "So much has changed this year. I was afraid of losing Greendale for a lot of things, but mostly because I didn't want to lose the foundation of our group. That place was where I started feeling accepted for who I was. It may've sucked some years out of my life and not really helped me with my career plans, but Greendale gave me a family. A family more accepting and complicated and crazier than anything I had experienced before. It gave life to my robotic and rational existence. It allowed me to grow as a person and not slide back to the stilted over-achiever I was in highschool." She paused when Jeff sat beside her. "I was afraid to lose Greendale because I thought I might lose a part of myself if I lost that foundation. I nearly did before you came back to the campus. You started the study group, Jeff. I may not have been part of your original plan for it, but I'm really glad I found it by accident."

Jeff smiled. "The group wouldn't have been the same without you Annie. You were there to call me out on my bullshit from the start. I put so much effort into learning nothing that I didn't notice when I was actually learning something until— Well, I worked it out later." He repositioned himself sideways on the sofa; one leg bent under the other, his left foot hovering dangerously close to Annie's. "Remember when we did that model U.N competition?"

"Oh god," Annie covered her face with her right hand. She then stared at Jeff clasping her other hand in his. "What about it?"

"The world still needs more women like you. Greendale or no Greendale, you've got the ability and the intelligence to survive out there. You just have to believe in yourself like you did with everything Greendale threw at you. Dioramas, paintball games, Chang, lost pens, people who aren't worthy to share your name, yam-murderers, Chang, expulsion, gas leaks, ass-crack bandits, The Dean, drunk and idiotic psychology professors, minuses, Chang, Subway—"

"Jeff," Annie chuckled. "I get it."

"And me," he squeezed her hand. "Not that Greendale threw me at you, but I threw things at you that you didn't deserve. I expected so much from you and hardly gave you anything in return." Jeff looked down for a moment. "I'm really sorry, Annie." He looked back up again and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He sighed. "I don't deserve to have you in my life."

Annie frowned. "Jeff, is this the scotch talking or—"

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he stood and offered his hand, "Milady."

Annie swallowed. Her knees suddenly felt numb. She stared at Jeff's expectant expression; his eyes barely blinking, his forehead creased, his mouth jerking at the sides every few seconds. He was just as nervous as she was. Annie willed her legs to function and accepted Jeff's offer, "Milord?" She hadn't meant it to be a question, but she had no time to analyse it. Jeff pulled her off the sofa and caught her when she stumbled into him. Annie murmured an apology as she patted his chest; then she giggled and smiled at Jeff smirking back at her. She took a step backwards.

Jeff took a step forwards and grabbed her waist. His lips were on hers immediately afterwards. She could taste the scotch on his breath. Her hunger for more of it hindered her ability to stand, but luckily Jeff caught on to the problem before Annie tripped over her own toes. They fell onto the sofa with ease. Annie leaned forward, placing one hand on Jeff's thighs while the other hand attempted to move his head in another direction. She heard him mutter something and then he pulled away.

"Is that bubblegum lipgloss?"

Annie pursed her lips and slid back onto the sofa, not daring to look at him.

"It goes well with the scotch."

Annie managed a quick glance before his smirk turned her frown into a happily smothered grin. This time Jeff leaned into her. She felt one hand on her back pulling her closer. Jeff's other hand was finger-walking around her legs and soon she was sitting on his lap. Her hands felt around his neck and his hands moved up and down her back. Annie leaned into him, but there was something small and pointed sticking into her hip. "Ow," she murmured, moving her head to look at the spot. "Okay, I know that's not—"

"What is it?"

"Something in your jacket," Annie stuck a hand in the pocket and pulled out a key. "Where does this go?"

Jeff stared at it. "Um, that's Duncan's. I think it was for his window."

Annie smirked. "The one you were going to climb out of?" Jeff grimaced and shrugged. Annie tossed the key over her shoulder. "Bet you're glad you—" Jeff pulled her into another kiss. As their lips parted, Annie gasped.

"What is it?"

"I left my car outside."

Jeff nodded, "That's generally where cars go."

Annie whacked the back of her hand against his chest. "It's in a no-parking zone— I think."

"Annie," Jeff cupped her cheek. "I want to take this slow."

"What?" Annie's brow furrowed.

"This _thing_ that we have," Jeff's mouth moved around as if he was trying to say the right words. "That we never quite spoke about before the make out."

Annie felt her shoulders tense. "You don't want to—?"

"I _do_." Jeff smiled as he breathed out. "I really _really_ do, just—"

Annie's shoulders relaxed. "Not yet," she nodded. Annie slid off his lap and got off the sofa.

"And I don't want to keep this— keep _us_ a secret, but I don't want everyone to know right now." Jeff picked up Annie's briefcase and placed it into her hands. "I want to have you in my life and know that it's real first."

Annie nodded, "So no holding hands in the corridors." She started walking towards the door.

"I don't yet know what Greendale's policies are about teacher student-teacher relations." Jeff smiled when Annie turned back to him. "But maybe we could at Disneyland." Annie's eyes lit up. "It would be my first time out of Colorado," Jeff walked towards her.

"Wait, you're serious?" Annie's whole face beamed. She took hold of Jeff's hands. "You would actually—?"

Jeff kissed her quiet, "How about this summer?"


End file.
